Et on se reverra
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Une photo, des lettres anonymes, un amour secret... Lorsque Lily Evans sombre peu à peu dans la dépression et que « l'ami qui lui veut du bien » prétend l'aimer, rien ne va plus, elle quitte ses amis, son petit ami et n'hésite pas à devenir...une autre.
1. Sinistres vacances au manoir

**Bijûûûr ! Voici la seconde partie de ma fic « Somebody loves James Potter »**

Bien sur, vous pouvez lire cette partie sans avoir eu connaissance de la première bien que le fil conducteur soit dans les derniers chapitres de la première partie.

Oui bon et je m'exprime toujours aussi mal ;)

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne séance lecture XD

Et surtout, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci pour toutes les reviews ! merci merci merci :)

* * *

**Et on se reverra**

Chapitre 1 : sinistres vacances au Manoir

Elle scrutait le paysage sans pour autant l'admirer. Elle y aurait certainement pris goût – elle n'était jamais venue dans ce coin, loin de chez elle – mais, aujourd'hui et depuis plus d'une semaine, elle n'avait plus envie de faire quoique se soit, plus envie de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle, plus envie de sourire, plus envie de rien. Elle ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant mener quelque part. et surtout elle pensait à cette lettre et à cette photo… Elle se demandait pourquoi le monde qui l'entourait était si cruel…

Les prairies verdoyantes firent place aux buildings du Kent. Elle n'y fit même pas attention. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle, était que la route se rapprochait de plus en plus de chez son petit ami. Car elle se rendait chez James Potter en ce surlendemain de Noël… Une fête était organisée ; elle supposait qu'il aurait invité les quelques Gryffondor de sixième, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Leslie, Alice. Si les Serpentard étaient nombreux en sixième, les Gryffondor étaient de loin le plus petit groupe de la 'promotion'.

Elle se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait si fort. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse depuis plus d'une heure et demie, heure à laquelle ils étaient partis. Les parents de Lily étaient à l'avant de la voiture, M. Evans conduisait et discutait boulot avec sa femme, assise à sa droite. Ils avaient cessé de poser des questions lorsque Lily leur rappela que les questions étaient revenues sur le tapis trois fois déjà. Et puis…à côté d'elle une forte odeur de vanille empestante la forçait à froncer son nez, signe caractéristique de sa chère sœur. Le fait qu'elle ait tenu à venir était un grand mystère pour Lily. D'habitude, elle refusait la présence de sa sœur, et là, elle avait insisté. Elle voulait sans doute voir à quoi ressemblait le petit ami de sa sœur, certainement pour mieux se moquer après.

Lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'ils étaient bientôt arriver, Lily frôla la crise cardiaque. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Tout ça, elle l'avait dit à ses parents. Mais, ils ne voulaient rien entendre, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis en une heure. Alors qu'elle leur répondait que l'envie n'y était pas, ses parents rétorquèrent que la réponse à l'invitation était déjà partie. Résignée, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de grimper dans la voiture. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour s'habiller comme elle s'habillerait en jour de fête, elle ne s'était pas maquillée comme elle l'aurait prévu quelques semaines plutôt, elle n'avait pas relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque comme James l'aurait certainement aimé. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être belle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était _savoir_.

Si la photo était une chose, la lettre en était une autre. Qui l'aimait ? QUI ? Ces mots ne cessaient de danser devant les yeux de la jeune fille. _Parce que je t'aime_… Elle ne savait que faire face à cette soudaine déclaration…anonyme. Elle n'était ni en colère, ni en extase, ni… en fait elle était indifférente. Seul le nom de cette personne l'intéressait. Ainsi que sa 'motivation' c'est vrai, pourquoi quelqu'un écrirait pour dire que son avenir est en danger en présence de James Potter ? Personne normalement. Pas des gens sensés en tout cas… un vrai casse-tête chinois ces lettres anonymes…

Tout d'un coup, les pneus crissèrent dans les graviers. Ils étaient arrivés. Lily releva la tête juste à temps pour voir devant elle un immense manoir, digne de ce nom ! Elle poussa une exclamation, qui rejoignit celle de ses parents. Une battisse en pierres qui sentait le luxe à plein nez se dressait devant leur minuscule voiture…

« Il a pas trouvé plus grand ton copain ? » demanda sarcastiquement Pétunia.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, la faisant taire, seul son sourire persistait. Quelle garce… Lily reporta son attention sur le manoir. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une petite bande était maintenant regroupée devant l'immense porche.

« Lily ! »

Son caractéristique de la voix de Sirius Black. Elle fit un maigre sourire en l'apercevant. Apparemment il avait bloqué James pour que celui-ci ne puisse crier. La petite bande était au complet sur le perron et lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Ils avaient l'air tous heureux, la joie se lisait sur leur visage ! En fait, les gens qui l'entouraient avaient tous un sourire énorme… tous sauf elle, et Pétunia.

« Lily, tu viens ? »

La douce voix de Mme Evans la sortit de ses songeries. Elle se décida enfin à sortir, tirant derrière elle son sac, il était prévu qu'elle reste une semaine. Pétunia hésita un moment puis finalement sortit à son tour de la voiture. Lily était sûr de l'avoir vue rougir à la vue de Sirius, le tombeur de Poudlard, avec ses cheveux noirs lui tombant négligemment sur ses épaules et ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon ; c'est vrai, il était très beau ! Mais pas autant que James ! Se dit Lily. Si seulement cette photo ne la narguait pas…elle revoyait sans cesse cette fille qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche… Elle chassa temporairement et couru dans les bras ouverts de son beau brun !

« Content de te revoir Lily Jolie ! »

« Moi aussi ! » répondit Lily.

Elle fit signe à ses parents, qui étaient restés en retrait, d'approcher. Elle leur présenta ainsi ses amis et son petit ami. Par pure politesse devant ses parents, elle dut présente sa très charmante sœur aux Gryffondor…

Lorsque que les présentations furent faites, les parents de Lily repartirent à bord de leur voiture, laissant ainsi Lily seule avec ses amis. Ils entrèrent tous dans le manoir et la visite commença…

« Lily tout ce que tu dois retenir c'est deuxième étage, cinquième porte à droite ! » lui dit joyeusement Sirius.

« A bon…et pourquoi ? »

« Chambre de James. » Répondit-il sur un ton solennel.

« Très drôle Siri… »

« Alors Lily, qu'as-tu fait pour Noël ? » demanda Remus.

« Rien de spécial, c'est l'enfer chez moi, avec Pétunia. »

« Elle a l'air aussi gentil que Servilus ! » répondit James.

« A peu près… C'est le même genre, sauf que elle, c'est une moldue. »

« Enfin, maintenant, tu es avec nous, tu ne saurais pas être plus heureuse ! » s'exclama Leslie.

Lily se força à faire son plus grand sourire. Elle aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre, enfouie sous sa grosse couette.

Ils passèrent quand même un bon moment, rigolant aux blagues idiotes de Sirius, qui, faisait tout pour plaire à Alice. Il semblait que les deux jeunes Gryffondor s'étaient rapprochés un peu en l'espace d'une matinée. Son regard se promena de Sirius et Alice, elle passa à Remus, assis seul sur le fauteuil, il semblait fatigué, de grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire, qui, elle l'espérait était bienfaisant. Remus était son ami et elle voyait bien qu'il était fort lasse, mais de quoi, ça elle l'ignorait. Continuant son tour circulaire, elle remarqua que Leslie, qui était occupée à reluquer Remus, ne parlait pas beaucoup. En fait, la conversation était alimentée par Sirius, James et Alice. Peter n'était pas encore arrivé, il le rejoindrait dans quelques jours, il passait ses vacances de Noël auprès de sa mère souffrante.

« Qui veut une part de gâteau ? Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim… »

La voix proche de James près de son oreille la remit les pieds sur terre. Elle se leva de ses genoux et suivit les autres vers l'immense cuisine des Potter.

Un petit cake au chocolat trônait sur la table, il avait été certainement conçu par un elfe de maison.

James commença à faire des parts. Il en distribua à tout le monde ; Lily en prit un, mais elle sut qu'elle ne saurait le manger lorsqu'elle vit un hibou frapper contre la fenêtre… Certes, ce n'était pas le même que ce lui de _X, l'anonyme_, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler, mais elle ne pouvait plus voir un hibou sans tressaillir…

« Ah ! Sûrement un hiboux de ce cher Pet', voyons ce qu'il dit… »

James ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha le parchemin. Il commença sa lecture.

_**« Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes pour Noël. **_

_**De mon côté, les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour ma mère, mais, elle tient à ce que je vienne vous rejoindre dès que mon père sera rentré, mercredi soir. **_

_**Je viendrai donc jeudi matin. A bientôt, Peter. »**_

« Pauvre Peter… » dit Remus.

« Ouais, pas de chance pour lui, et pour sa mère. » Ajouta Leslie.

Sans s'attarder sur le sujet « Peter », ils continuèrent à manger leur délicieux cake, tous sauf Lily…

Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée du hibou, elle était restée muette. Par contre, si elle ne faisait rien, sa tête allait exploser. Elle revoyait en même temps la blondasse embrasser James, qui naturellement, répondait aux langoureux baisers, puis, les mots « Je t'aime » brouillaient son champ de vision. Tout ça, avec un cri infernal de hiboux.

« Lily, ça va ? » lui demanda gentiment Remus.

« Heu…oui oui je vais bien. C'est juste que…j'ai la migraine. Enfin, je pense. Il faudrait mieux que j'aille m'allonger. »

« Attends, je viens avec toi Lily Jolie. » Répondit précipitamment James.

L'image toujours présente de lui et cette fille ne disait rien à Lily, elle ne voulait plus le voir ; mais, connaissant James, il insisterait jusque quand elle aurait accepté. Elle n'était pas vraiment souffrante, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le point sur…

« On va déjà au terrain de quidditch, James, prend ton balai en même temps, ok ? »

« Très bien… » répondit le concerné.

Il conduisit Lily dans un autre salon, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, assez vaste, avec des canapés bordeaux qui avaient l'air très confortable. Il l'installa sur le plus grand pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre et demanda à un elfe pour qu'il apporte un verre d'eau.

« Merci James. »

« De rien ma Lilie. Tu veux que je reste près de toi ? »

« Non ! »

Prenant conscience qu'elle avait prit un ton trop dur, elle s'excusa avec un petit sourire et continua :

« Heu…je veux dire, non merci, pas besoin, va jouer avec les autres. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui… »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire bien entendu, mais dès qu'il fut partit, elle commença à penser que quelque chose était différent. Comme s'il sentait le goût d'une autre fille, de cette fille… Elle devenait peut-être parano, qui sait ? Néanmoins, elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle voulait des réponses à des questions qui n'en étaient peut-être pas. Tout ceci était peut-être une mise en scène ? Surtout avec la dernière lettre, un garçon jaloux, rien de plus… un garçon qui la voulait pour elle en sachant que James était son petit ami, juste un stratégie minable pour la faire stresser et pour la faire rompre de James. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire, elle n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement. Elle aurait voulu une pensine pour être soulagée de ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu… partir. Partir loin de ce monde, vers un monde sans problème, un monde de rêve. Et non de cauchemars… Bien sûr, un monde tel quel n'existe pas… Il n'y a que la réalité. Elle se rappelait une chanson moldue qui correspondait tellement bien à ce qu'elle ressentait… Elle se remémora facilement la mélodie, pour l'avoir entendue maintes fois…

_« Je rêvais d'un autre monde »(1)  
_

« Tu chantes très bien Lily ! »

Elle se retourna en un quart de seconde. Elle n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un l'entendait fredonner. Quand elle vit que c'était Remus, elle sourit.

« Merci. »

« C'est une chanson moldue ? »

« Oui. »

« Les paroles sont très bien en tout cas. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi. »

Un air calme et fort à la fois, une chanson qu'elle aimait vraiment bien. Une chanson qui lui rappelle combien elle était innocente il y a quelques années… c'était le _bon vieux temps _!

« Ça va Lily ? »

La question de Remus la surprit un peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait, elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu as l'air triste. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Si, je le vois bien Lily… Tu sais, tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je vais bien, Remus. Tu te fais des idées. C'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu as l'air si fatigué. »

« Nuit blanche chez James Potter… »

« Aaaaaaahhhh je comprends mieux maintenant. »

« Et oui. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis… je suis là si tu veux parler. »

« Merci Remus. »

« Tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres… »

« D'accord, je te suis. »

Les jours se succédaient lentement, très lentement. Lily était toujours chez James. Peter était finalement arrivé dans la matinée et ils avaient eut droit à un compte-rendu fort barbant sur l'état de santé de sa « môman ». Les parents de James étaient absents cette semaine-là, ils étaient tous les deux Aurors et devaient donc faire « la chasse au Mangemorts ».

James et Sirius avaient prévus toutes sortes de choses pour ces vacances, et, apparemment, tout le monde s'amusait. L'exception était encore Lily. Elle en avait marre, même si elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Sans le vouloir, elle s'écartait de James…ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

La lettre avait fait son petit effet sur Lily. Ironie du sort, elle s'en éloignait d'elle-même, danger de mort ou non.

Le pire était peut-être le regard perçant que lui lançait Remus. Savait-il quelque chose ?

Elle se rappelait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux quelques jours plutôt dans le salon. Devait-elle soulager sa conscience et lui parler ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était si indécise… Pourtant, elle était persuadée que si elle parlait, elle serait soulagée, un peu.

« Lily, c'est ton tour ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant le son de la voix de Peter. Ah oui…ils jouaient à la bataille explosive…

Là encore, Remus la regardait sans dire mot. Elle n'aurait su définir l'expression de son visage, il était toujours neutre. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir une minute puis posa une carte… qui fit exploser le petit château déjà monté.

« Aaahh bravo ma Lily ! » Lança joyeusement James.

Elle avait eu juste le réflexe de s'éloigner, éviter ainsi d'être brûlée au visage. _Y aurait plus manquer que ça !_

« La partie est finie ! Bon, un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal, je pense…dit Sirius en baillant. »

« Quoi ? Répète un peu Sirius. Toi, repos ? Humm… deux choses qui ne vont pas ensemble selon moi ! » plaisante Remus.

« Tu sais, faut pas croire, je suis très sérieux moi, j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil par nuit. »

« Raté Sirichounet…il est déjà une heure du mat' et je compte te réveiller à sept heures demain matin… » répondit James.

« Et pourquoi tu me lèverais à sept heures ? Pour une partie de polochon ? Non merci, je dors jusque midi en vacances… »

« Les filles font un streap-tease à sept heures dix. Faut que tu sois réveillé ! »

Lily s'amusa à regarder les yeux et la bouche de Sirius s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement. Il croyait vraiment n'importe quoi celui-là !

Puis il se tourna vers les filles, surtout en regardant une certaine blonde et demanda d'un ton extasié :

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, Sirius », répondit Lily. « On a prit nos tenues spéciales en latex… tu verras tu adoreras ! »

Les autres commencèrent à rigoler, le cerveau de Sirius marchait certainement au ralenti…

« C'était une blague ? Oh même pas drôle… » répondit-il avec son air de chien battu.

Ce qui redoubla les éclats de rire, comptant un nouveau adhérant, Sirius, riant de ses débilités.

Elle ouvrait la porte du salon de chez James où une lueur lointaine lui parvenait. Quelqu'un tenait une lampe torche ou peut-être un flambeau à cause de la lumière vacillante qu'elle diffusait. Elle ignorait qui était la personne qui tenait cette lumière, mais, elle comptait bien le découvrir. Elle l'avait entendue depuis sa chambre, elle s'était levée, la voix de cette personne guidait ses pas. Lily marchait comme un automate. Elle était bien consciente, ce qui la distinguait d'un simple somnambule. Et lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de cette vaste pièce, elle distingua une forme floue, noire. Elle ne cessait de dire la même chose. Mais, elle était trop loin pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle disait. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus la voix devenait distincte. Encore quelques pas et elle saurait ce qu'elle lui murmurait…

_Je t'aime. C'est moi la seule personne qui t'aime… moi seul peut te rendre heureuse… parce que je suis…ta moitié… _

Le cerveau de Lily marchait à la vitesse grand V. La personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle était l'auteur des lettres ! Elle accéléra le pas. Mais il faisait tellement sombre…la lueur du flambeau diminuait à vue d'œil. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment la pièce pour pouvoir courir.

_Je sais comment te rendre heureuse…ton sourire serait tellement mieux que ces larmes…_

Plus que quelques mètres… dix tout au plus. Pourquoi cette pièce était si grande ?

La lumière allait partir. Elle se consumait. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Elle ne verrait bientôt plus rien…

« Attends… »

« Attends… »

La lumière revenait, elle gagnait en intensité. Plus que six mètres…

« Attends, j'arrive. » Répéta Lily, captivée par la lumière diffuse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle sentait une secousse. Pourtant, personne n'était près d'elle, sauf cette personne. Elle saurait enfin qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui lui vaut du 'bien'. Fini ces lettres anonymes. Fini ! Elle tendit la main, plus qu'un mètre et demi.

« Lily ? »

Elle se sentit arracher à cette lumière. Tout redevint noir quelques temps, puis, une autre lumière vint éclairé son visage. Une toute autre lumière, celle du jour…

Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour enfin revenir à la réalité. Quelqu'un était penché sur elle. La personne en question était trop floue pour savoir son identité…elle faisait face au premières lueur du soleil, aveuglant Lily.

« Lily, ça va ? »

Elle se releva. Remus – elle venait de le reconnaître – avait l'air inquiet. Il avait un verre d'eau à la main, près à lui donner au cas où…

C'était donc un rêve. Un cauchemar plus vite. A un rien près elle aurait vu la personne qui se cachait derrière ces lettres anonymes. Argh… elle l'avait manqué de peu, de très peu.

Remus avait voulu bien faire, mais il n'aurait rien dû faire du tout.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était restée muette suffisamment longtemps pour inquiéter Remus plus qu'il ne le fallait, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui rendit son petit sourire.

« Oui, je vais bien…j'ai sans doute fait un cauchemar… »

Remus restait septique. Lily se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

« Ecoute Mumus, il arrive parfois aux gens de faire des vilains cauchemars… »

« Sacré Lily… c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et comme James ne semble pas s'en soucier, ou qu'il n'a rien vu…je m'en charge ! »

« Trop gentil à toi… »

Et oui…James n'avait rien vu. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose apparemment… Voyait-il qu'elle s'en éloignait à mesure que les jours se succédaient ?

* * *

(1)comme on ne peut pas mettre des textes de chansons dans les fics, j'ai juste mis le titre, la chanson, c'est de Telephone 

Walaaa XD aloooors ? **_verdict_** ?


	2. Les choses changent

**Hellow !**

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard**

**J'vous promet pas que les autres chapitres arriveront plus vite, mais, **

**je teins à réussir ma dernière année sans examens de passage**

**voilou **

**Merci pour vos reviews hypra gentilles, les gens ;)**

**Bonne lecture xD

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Les choses changent…**

Lorsque Lily poussa la porte de sa chambre, une semaine après l'avoir quittée, elle la retrouva telle qu'elle l'avait laissée. Si ce n'est ce petit paquet grossièrement emballé qui trônait sur son bureau, lui il n'y était pas. Elle déposa son sac sur le sol et entreprit d'ouvrir ce petit paquet.

Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise d'y voir un petit tas de lettres. Encore et toujours ces lettres…

Sans se poser la moindre question, elle commença à lire la première.

_**« Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que je t'aimais, mais, maintenant il est trop tard, j'aurais cru que la Grande Lily Evans avait un esprit plus large, lui permettant de comprendre que quelqu'un comme moi puisse aimer une fille comme toi. Bien sûr, c'est normal… quand on est une fille populaire, jolie et intelligente, les autres ne comptent pas, j'aurais dû m'en douter… je pensais que tu étais différente, je me suis trompé, une fois de plus »**_

_**« Je voudrais seulement une réponse de toi, un mot…un mot qui me dirait si… »**_

_**« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais une fois dans ma vie faire quelque chose de bien ? J'essaye de te mettre en garde, je risque gros, très gros pour ce que je fais, et pourtant, tu ne m'écoutes pas… Finalement, j'ai fait une énorme connerie, je n'aurais jamais du t'envoyer cette photo et toutes ces lettres, si quelqu'un l'apprend, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau… Oublie tout puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter. J'aurai pourtant essayer… »**_

Trois lettres. Lily ne savait que faire… cet inconnu l'aimait, avait tout fait pour lui éviter un danger dont elle ignorait tout, il était au bord du désespoir et peut-être allait-il payer de sa vie pour cette information.

Elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire… Devait-elle le croire ? Oui ? Non ? Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation. C'était horrible…

Elle fouilla dans son bureau à la recherche de toutes les lettres – elle les avait toutes gardées – et les relut une par une de la première à la dernière. Il lui avait d'abord dit de quitter James car il était en danger, qu'il détenait cette information d'un ami mangemort.

Ce mot lui sauta aux yeux seulement maintenant.

MANGEMORT !

Elle avait lu sans lire… Il était ami avec un mangemort et Voldemort voulait faire quelque chose à James…

NON. Ce n'était pas possible.

Etait-ce la vérité au moins ? Tout était peut-être truqué ? De la photo aux lettres qui ne voulaient rien dire d'autre que des 'Je t'aime' ?

Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais, en ce moment, elle aurait voulu parler avec quelqu'un…mais qui ?

Puis, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux, comme si elle était inscrite en lettres fluorescentes juste au bout de son nez.

Pétunia.

Elle partageait le même sang qu'elle, la même maison, la même famille, elle l'aurait sûrement comprise… Devait-elle passer outre des différences qui faisaient qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas ?

La réponse était très simple…

Oui.

* * *

« Oui, j'te dis pas l'enfer… » 

« Oui oui, moi aussi… »

« Non, c'est à cause de ma… Attends, j'te rappelle. A tout de suite… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya-t-elle. « Encore me prendre le téléphone des mains ? Raté, je viens de raccrocher. »

« Non, c'est pas ça… » répondit la rousse.

« Quoi alors ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Je croyais que ma vie ne t'intéressait pas. »

« Je voudrais te parler, Pétunia, c'est important. »

« Ah bon… désolé, je crois pas que tes affaires m'intéressent. »

« S'il te plaît, je voudrais me… »

« Te quoi ? » rétorqua Pétunia.

« Je voudrais me confier…à toi. »

Pétunia ouvrit grand les yeux. Lily essaya de suivre l'acheminement qui se faisait dans la tête de sa sœur. Elle était sûre que Pétunia refuserait, certain même. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Lily s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre lorsque une main agrippa son bras.

« Attends, Lily…Il serait peut-être temps qu'on… »

« Fasse la paix ? » acheva Lily.

« Ou…oui, ça serait pas plus mal je pense. »

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Lily eut droit à un sourire de la part de sa sœur. Bon d'accord, pas un vrai sourire, éclatant de joie et de bonheur, mais un sourire quand même…

Lily lui rendit son petit sourire timide et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

En tant normal, ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait pénétré dans la chambre de l'autre, les conséquences auraient été trop lourdes…

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de Lily et aucunes des deux n'avaient ouvert la bouche pour dire quoique se soit. Le silence était assez pesant et Pétunia finit par le briser, assez sèchement.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois me _confier _? »

« Heu…c'est pas facile à dire… Je…j'ai…tiens, lis ça. » Finit-elle par dire en lui tendant la première des lettres qu'elle avait reçue.

Pétunia parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux et, une fois sa lecture finie, elle lui demanda qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre.

« Et bien, je n'en sais rien… elles sont toutes anonymes. »

« Toutes ? »

« Oui, tiens, lis les autres. »

Lily dévisageait sa sœur pendant que celle-ci lisait une à une les lettres. Finalement, elle devait bien se l'avouer, sa sœur lui ressemblait un peu… la forme de nez, la forme du visage, il y avait une certaine ressemblance, pas voyante, mais présente tout de même…

Une fois que Pétunia eut lu toutes les lettres, elle laissa échapper un petit juron qu'elle s'empressa de camoufler.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour toi Lily. Ce mec est un maniaque complètement obsédé. Je serais toi, je ne mettrais plus un pied dans cette école. Je ne savais pas que les mecs étaient comme ça… »

« Mais non Pétunia, ce n'est pas ça le problème… des mecs obsédés il y en a partout. Je voudrais que tu m'aides. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Rien. Il ment, c'est sûr… »

« Tu ne connais pas James, c'est un vrai tombeur, les filles lui courent après. Lui et Sirius sont vraiment les deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, alors tu crois qu'elle est vraie cette photo ? »

« Aucune idée, je n'avais jamais vu des photos bouger jusqu'ici. Faudrait que tu te renseignes. On ne sait pas savoir si elle est truquée ? Y a pas des gens qui s'occupent de ça ? Des photographes sorciers ? »

« Oh, merci Pétunia, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Dès que je rentre à Poudlard, je me renseigne la bibliothèque ! »

« Et si elle est vraie ? » demanda Pétunia.

« Alors, James Potter est un salaud. »

« Et ? »

« Je le quitte directement. Il n'a pas à faire ça. »

« Non, je veux dire, pour celui qui a écrit les lettres… Il t'aime ! »

« Je ne sais pas qui il est. Et j'ai peur de découvrir que c'est quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Tu devrais lui demander, lui dire que tu veux le rencontrer, pour qu'il t'explique… »

« Tu…tu crois ? Tu sais dans le monde de la magie, tout n'est pas si simple… Si c'est quelqu'un de puissant, il pourrait très bien me tuer, je sais je suis peut-être parano, mais c'est en partie vrai. Tu sais, il y a des futurs mangemorts à Poudlard… »

« Des quoi ? »

« Des mangemorts, ceux qui sont du côté des forces du mal et qui combattent aux côtés d'un puissant mage noir, Voldemort. »

Pétunia ne disait rien, elle essayait d'assimiler ce que sa sœur lui disait.

Le téléphone coupa Lily dans sa lancée. Pétunia se leva et sortit de la chambre de Lily.

Dix minutes plus tard, Pétunia réintégra la chambre de la jolie rousse.

« J'ai bien réfléchis Pétunia, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, tu t'en fiches complètement, et… »

« Non…je ne m'en fiche pas. Je veux bien t'aider. A deux, on trouvera une solution, je te le garantis ! »

« C'est…c'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas avoir une conversation avec toi. Ça faisait longtemps que je doutais qu'un jour on puisse se réconcilier… »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. »

Et, comme un aimant, elles se retrouvèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

La guerre entre les deux sœurs Evans était finie.

* * *

Lily se réveilla tard ce matin-là, veille de rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait passé un agréable moment avec sa sœur. Etrangement, elle se sentait plus légère, comme si un poids important s'était enlevé de ses épaules… Et ça, justement, elle le devait à Pétunia. En une journée elle en avait apprit plus que depuis ces dix dernières années… 

Pétunia lui avait ainsi confié qu'elle avait un petit copain, du nom de Vernon Dursley, un gars très sympathique si elle jugeait du ton que sa sœur prenait pour le décrire. Il n'était pas le plus beau, elle lui avait clairement dit que Sirius Black, qu'elle avait vu très brièvement quand elle l'avait conduit chez James était mille fois plus beau.

Mais, ça, Lily le savait. Sirius et James étaient les garçons le plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, que se soit dans le monde magique ou moldu.

Elle s'étira longuement et se souleva les couvertures, faisant rentrer le froid dans son lit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux…

Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle vit qu'une bonne masse de neige était tombée pendant la nuit.

Elle courut dans la chambre de sa sœur et sauta sur son lit.

« Pétunia ! Debout ! Viens, on va faire une bataille de boules de neige ! »

« Mmmmhh »

« DEBOUT ! Il NEIGE ! » cria-t-elle.

Péniblement, Pétunia ouvrit les yeux. Lily lui répéta une troisième fois qu'elle avait l'intention de faire une bataille de neige et lui ordonna de descendre dans dix minutes, grand maximum.

Elle continua ensuite son chemin vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller, même si la neige l'avait déjà bien motivée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles passèrent le pas de la porte de la salle à manger, où leurs parents étaient attablés, elles avaient leurs joues rougies par le froid mordant de l'hiver et surtout pas le nombre de boules qu'elles s'étaient chacune ramassée. La chose insolite était le visage de leurs parents… Dans un synchronisme parfait, ils avaient fait la même tête. D'abord l'incompréhension puis un sourire radieux. Mme Evans avait même essuyé une petite larme. 

_Leurs filles ! Elles étaient en train de rigoler… Elles avaient passé la journée dehors toutes les deux ! MIRACLE !_

* * *

Lorsque Pétunia poussa la porte de sa chambre, Lily bouclait sa valise. Dans une heure, elle serait dans le train pour Poudlard. 

Elle avait peu dormi tellement elle appréhendait ce moment. Elle ne voulait plus le voir et faire semblant. Et surtout, elle ne savait ce qu'elle devrait faire, ou ne pas faire…


	3. Sort et contresort

Hellow !

Bon bon, voici enfin le **chapitre 3**, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour tout ce retard, mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fachés ? Sinon, je vous **remercie** énormément pour vos gentilles petites **reviews**, qui me font toujours autant chaud au coeur D ; en espérante que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 3 : Sort et contre sort **

A peine quelques jours plus tard, Lily, Pétunia, Mr et Mme Evans auraient trouvé cette scène complètement risible. Les deux sœurs Evans auraient certainement fait leur plus belle grimace, suivit d'un rire nerveux. Non, les deux sœurs Evans ne se prendraient JAMAIS dans les bras l'une de l'autre…

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis »

Cette petite famille pouvait facilement s'en exclure. Et oui, aujourd'hui, dix janvier, dix heures cinquante, Lily et Pétunia Evans venaient de s'enlacer et se promettaient à présent de s'écrire.

Elles n'en étaient pas encore au stade du cadeau, mais c'en était proche.

- Faut que j'y aille. Dit finalement Lily. Vous allez me manquer…

Elle fit ses adieux à sa famille et se dirigea vers le passage invisible des sorciers. Elle leur fit un dernier signe de la main et fonça dans le mur qui n'était nullement solide.

« POUDLARD-EXPRESS. VOIE 9 ¾ »

'C'est partit pour six mois' se dit-elle avec mélancolie.

Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir reçu cette lettre qui lui annonçait qu'elle était sorcière…

oOo

Elle n'avait parlé que de banalités avec ses amies dans le train. Elle n'avait embrassé James qu'une seule fois et elle n'avait pas fais un seul vrai sourire tout au long du voyage. Son esprit était bloqué sur la photo, qui, comme par un pur hasard était venue l'a narguée au même instant que James avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle avait eu du mal à se retenir de sauter au coup d'une fille de dernière année qui avait souri à la vue de James et qui avait des cheveux blonds —la même couleur que ceux de la photo.

Elle repensa à la phrase que Pétunia lui avait dite. A vrai dire, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. A la bibliothèque, il y avait certainement des dizaines de livres dans lesquels elle pourrait trouvé un sortilège qui prouverait que la photo est truquée !

'Elle l'est' s'obstinait la voix criarde dans sa tête.

oOo

- Lily, tu viens ? On doit aller dans le compartiment des Préfets.

Elle releva la tête à l'appel de son prénom.  
Remus s'était levé et l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment.

- Oui, j'arrive. Répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de James —elle était sûr qu'il voudrait lui voler un baiser- et suivit Remus.

oOo

- Mais enfin Remus, tu sais bien que le compartiment des Préfets, c'est le premier !  
- Bien sur que je le sais ! répondit-il.  
- Alors pourquoi me fais-tu rentrer ici ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.  
- Mmmh…Je sais pas moi. Peut-être que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Qui sait ?  
- Remus…  
- Lily. Dis-moi ce qui va pas. Allez dis-le-moi. Sinon à quoi serviraient les amis ? Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Mais quoi… ?  
- Remus, tout va bien ! Je t'assure !  
- Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de te séquestrer ici jusque quand tu parleras.  
- Remus, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais très, mais vraiment très…  
- Curieux ? termina-t-il.  
- Ouais. Dit-elle en faisant une grimace.  
- … et persuasif… ajouta-t-il. Alors, maintenant, tu me fais le plaisir de m'expliquer tout clairement.  
- Je suis dans une mauvaise phase, c'est tout. Répondit-elle vaguement.  
- Dis-le-moi dans les yeux.

A regret, elle décrocha son regard du paysage verdoyant et se tourna vers lui. Elle leva la tête vers le grand Remus Lupin et rencontra ses yeux d'un miel envoûtant.

- Je…j'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. Je…

Elle l'avait senti venir. Elle n'aurait su terminer sa phrase, ni même la commencer. Ses yeux se remplirent d'un étrange voile humide. Le contact avec les yeux de Remus lui faisait chaque fois un effet différent, mais jamais au grand jamais celui-là. Elle était sûr qu'il pouvait lire en elle aussi facilement que s'il était marqué en grand sur son front… sans signe avant coureur, elle se blottit dans les bras de Remus et débita des paroles sans queue ni tête.

oOo

Elle avait finalement réintégré son dortoir, et après un faible « bonne nuit les filles », elle avait fermé les rideaux pourpres de son lit.

Dès demain, elle irait à la bibliothèque, où elle dénicherait un livre de contre sorts. Elle en aurait enfin le cœur net.

- Alors, raconte ! Tu lui as parlé ?  
- Ouais. Il est vraiment trop canon ce gars !  
- Mais, n'oublie pas qu'il est toujours avec cette fille, Evans…  
- Je sais, je sais. Mais ne t'a donc jamais dit que l'amour n'est qu'éphémère…Mmmh ?  
- J'espère pour toi ! Bon, allez les filles, on « zone », faut que je passe au dortoir chercher ma baguette.

Elle attendit avant d'oser tirer la chasse. Ah ! Ca c'était la meilleure ! Non, mais quel culot !  
Elle leva le cliquet qui retenait sa porte fermé et sortit des toilettes —avant d'avoir préalablement regarder si le groupe de filles n'étaient plus devant l'entrée des toilettes. Elle remit son sac à son épaule et partit en direction des cachots.

Elle avait une chance folle ces temps-ci. Une fille avait des vues sur James et elle pariait que cette fille avait la chevelure blonde.

« Une décolorée je parie…Pff »

Un carillon retentit dans tout le château, annonçant ainsi le début du premier cours de la journée. Potion.

- Mettez-vous en binôme et ouvrez vos livres, page 94. A la fin du cours, je ramasse les échantillons. Dix points à celle ou celui qui parle.

Lily était en binôme avec James. Ils commencèrent la potion. C'était une potion de digestion.

- Lilie, chuchota James, ça te dit une petite ballade en amoureux ce soir ?

Elle en avait tellement envie, elle pourrait se blottir contre son prince charmant.

- D'accord Jamesie. Lui dit-elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et retourna à la potion.

**oOOOo**

_« Sorts et contre sorts courants »_

Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages de l'épais volume recouvert de cuivre bleu marine.  
Les pages défilaient et défilaient… IL y avait bien un chapitre sur les photos, mais c'était le mode d'emploi pour passer du modèle sorcier au modèle moldu, et inversement. Ce qui ne l'aidait en rien.  
Elle se leva et prit la direction de l'étalage où elle avait trouvé le livre. Elle en prit plusieurs.

Les pages défilaient… Parfois, elle en lisait quelques unes qui lui paraissaient intéressante, mais toujours rien sur les photos truquées.

- Ah ! Lily, j'étais sûr de te trouver ici !

Alice.

- Salut ! lui dit gentiment Lily.  
- Dis ma cocotte, tu saurais m'aider ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite avant de se baisser pour murmurer à Lily :

- A propos de Remus…

Elle avait les yeux brillants. Alice avait depuis peu un certain penchant pour le mystérieux Mumus…  
Lily n'avait pourtant pas des instincts de marieuse !

- Et… ? ajouta inutilement Lily.  
- Tu…pourrais lui parler de moi, ou lui demander ce qu'il pense de moi…  
- T'inquiète, je lui en toucherai quelques mots. Mais, à mon avis, c'est toi qui devrais aller lui parler.  
- Tu penses ?  
- Oui, mais je lui dirai si tu veux…  
- Merci ma cocotte, je t'adore !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la bibliothèque.

- Oui, moi aussi je vais bien. Ajouta Lily, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle se remit à chercher dans la pile de livre LE contre sort qui pourrait l'aider.

_« 1. Comment faire pour que la photo révèle son secret ? _

2. Photo truquée ?

3. Photo magique égale photo pour la vie. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux ! Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Son regard suivit les numéros et elle commença à lire le paragraphe « photo truquée ? »

_Faites un simple petit geste avec votre baguette (cfr. Schéma 3.A.d) et prononcez clairement « Revelas Pictura ».  
- Si rien ne se passe, la photo est belle et bien originale.  
- Si un léger jet de fumée violette s'évapore de la photo, vous verrez ainsi que la photo est truquée._

Elle lut rapidement les quelques mots d'explication et emmena finalement le livre dans le dortoir, loin des regards des autres, qui pourraient lui poser des questions. Auxquelles elle refuserait de répondre.

**oOOOo**

- Revelas Pictura !

Lily venait de faire un mouvement du poignet, comme indiqué dans le volumineux manuel cuivré brun.

Elle déposa sa baguette et regarda sans ciller la photo où son petit ami et cette blondasse s'embrassaient passionnément sur un banc.  
Il n'était pas marqué le temps que l'opération prenait.  
Aïe…Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Allez…murmura-t-elle.

- Allez…murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Son cœur battait fort. Très fort.  
Cinq minutes s'étaient sûrement écoulées. L'auteur aurait dû préciser le temps que mettait la photo à réagir.

'Une heure, peut-être ?'

Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Après tout, il était dix-huit heures et les élèves n'avaient plus cours. Elle était libre de rester dans son lit, une photo à la main.

« Elle est pas truquée… »

Elle avait attendu plus de deux heures. Elle devait bien se faire une raison.

James Potter l'a trompait.

Avec cette blondasse.

_Fin du chapitre, ça vous a plu ? dites-moi tout xp ; bisous et priez pour avoir un peu de soleil en Belgique ! lol !_


End file.
